


Idiomatic

by desert_tamar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desert_tamar/pseuds/desert_tamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya brushes up on her English language skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiomatic

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: mid S5

Giles sighed and put down the pieces of the cracked vessel. "I doubt we'll ever get this fixed."

Anya smiled broadly and replied, "I beg to differ, Giles. Sure it's no bed of roses, but this was our baptism by fire."

"Er, well, yes, I suppose you could put it that way," he acknowledged.

She went on: "Don't get bent out of shape. It's a bitter pill to swallow and I was blown away, too. I bet your bottom dollar that we'll be back on our feet soon. Now, bite the bullet, buckle down, and we'll get back to business. We have to bring home the bacon after all."

Confused, he asked "What on earth are you talking about?"

She beamed at him. "I've been brushing up on American idioms by means of a book I bought on Amazon.com. You can learn anything from books. For example, I also found a very helpful volume on cunnilingus. Not for me, of course, but I thought I'd give it to Xander as a birthday present... Giles? Are you okay?"

"I, er, see the guide does not cover tact," he stammered.

"No. But I'm only up to the B's."


End file.
